Detik-detik
by Alice Klein
Summary: Akashi pikir dengan berbagai alasan dan hipotesis, Midorima Shintarou adalah definisi dari egois itu sendiri.—MidoAka Teikou!AU. Fictogemino. Happy reading, review please! :3


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Detik-detik © Alice Klein**

 **Pair : MidoAka (Midorima x Akashi)**

 ** _"Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas fiksi ini."_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Dua belas.**

Sebab Midorima sadar, kalau dirinya hanya manusia yang egois.

 **Sebelas.**

Tak terkecuali baginya maupun Akashi Seijuurou, permainan takdir dari Sang Maha Pencipta tidaklah semudah menjalankan bidak catur hitam-putih. Ekspetasi yang tidak jarang lebih menyakitkan dari prediksi maupun delusi. Midorima Shintarou kini paham, entah untuk ke berapa kalinya ia mencoba untuk mengelak, namun kali ini ia lebih memilih untuk menyerah pada benang merah.

 **Sepuluh.**

Midorima sendiri yang menginginkan untuk diam, menikmati setiap adegan pada rol film tua yang terputar secara otomatis di otaknya. Mengingat momen saat keping delima favoritnya—sekarang keduanya bukanlah delima lagi—itu tidak akan lagi menatapnya ramah seperti dulu. Saat suara itu sekarang malah menyapanya dengan dingin serta tajam. Saat di mana waktu bergulir menjadi tak terhingga di antara mereka dan Midorima berharap dapat kembali ke masa yang selalu ia nikmati bersama dengannya—Akashi Seijuurou. Sekali saja. _Maukah Tuhan mengabulkan permintaannya untuk kali ini?_

 **Sembilan.**

"Aku tetaplah aku." Air muka Akashi tetap menunjukan ketenangan. "Meskipun jika kau menganggap aku berubah, hal itu tidak akan merubah yang sudah ada, bukan?"

 **Delapan.**

Midorima tertawa getir. _Bohong._ _Omong kosong kalau semua tidak akan berubah._ "Kau memang orang yang egois, _huh_?"

 **Tujuh.**

Akashi tersenyum, senyum yang sangat tipis. "Aku melihat semua tumbuh pesat dengan bakat yang sudah mereka miliki." Ada jeda sesaat. "Daiki, Atsushi, Ryouta, Tetsuya, dan bahkan dirimu juga, Shintarou." Dan pemuda berkacamata itu tertegun.

 **Enam.**

Angin halus yang berhembus melewati jendela koridor sekolah, membelai surai merah dan hijau milik kedua pemuda tersebut. Jika Midorima boleh mendeskripsikan Akashi dengan satu kata, maka kata yang akan Midorima pilih adalah paradoks. Nyatanya memang benar, Akashi seperti kepingan _puzzle_ yang rumit. Dan bukan dia—Midorima Shintarou—, orang yang tepat untuk memecahkan teka-tekinya.

 **Lima.**

"Dan apa karena hanya itu alasannya?" Nada Midorima sedikit meninggi. Tidak, ia tidak marah. Ia hanya tidak dapat menstabilkan emosinya yang kini berkecamuk, yang kini menggerogoti relung pada rongga dadanya dengan sangat perlahan dan menyakitkan. "Hanya untuk terlihat kuat di mata semua orang?"

 **Empat.**

Dan dengan menghilangkan segala kebimbangan, ia menjawab, "Aku tidak ingin dicap sebagai orang lemah," Intonasi tegas itu terdengar. "Dengan kalian yang terlebih dulu meninggalkanku, bukankah akan lebih tepat jika aku yang menyebut kalian egois, Shintarou?"

 **Tiga.**

Akashi sangat mengenalnya, pemuda dengan surai hijau itu tetaplah bukan seseorang yang mudah terpuaskan hanya dengan pernyataan sederhana, "Kau orang yang egois—bukan, memang kau orang paling egois yang pernah aku temui—Akashi."

 **Dua.**

Entah bagaimana awalnya pembicaraan ini bermula. Akashi pun tidak menyangka—ralat, ia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi, tetapi tidak secepat ini—kalau tangan kanannya itu akan berani bertanya terlebih dahulu dari rekan timnya yang lain. _'Ada yang aneh denganmu, Akashi. Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi?',_ tanyanya tadi. Hingga sampai ke titik ini, Akashi terus bertanya-tanya; _memang apa yang salah dengan pemikiran ingin menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya?_

 **Satu.**

Akashi pikir dengan berbagai alasan dan hipotesis, Midorima Shintarou adalah definisi dari egois itu sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Silahkan membaca dari paragraf akhir ke paragraf awal.**

* * *

 **A/N :** Hyahoo~ Alice disini... udah lama nggak main ke sini... X3

Ini ceritanya Alice pengen nyoba ngetik fictogemino tapi entah kenapa jadinya malah abal banget... mana judulnya nggak nyambung pula, hiks... TwT

Dan ini berseting sewaktu mata Akashi berubah jadi kuning-merah(?)~ biar feel MidoAka-nya dapet, disarankan baca manga atau anime KnB Teikou Arc! Sangat. Disarankan. /plak

Oh, iya... Alice keterima kuliah di UP* jurusan Kimia loh~ ada yang disana juga nggak? Siapa tau kita bisa ketemuan... :"3 /heh/

Akhir kata,

Review please~ *tebar-tebar cinta(?)*


End file.
